Hold it against me
by Naidoo
Summary: Penelope just wants one thing - or rather someone - tonight. Please beware of the rating.


There were days when Penelope hated her life. Today was one of them. Days that made her life a little bit harder and situations like this a little bit trickier.

It had been about a week since she decided her relationship with Technical Analyst Kevin Lynch wasn't going anywhere. He was a nice guy, but somehow did their relationship lack something. They had over the years somehow managed to grow apart rather than closer. It was a mutual decision they both agreed on.

The team had just returned from their latest case and was kicking it back in their local bar. JJ had already left, saying she had a desperate urge to get home and see her son. Understandable. The team had been away from almost two weeks in which she had only been able to speak to her two year old a few times.

Reid was talking to Emily, who seemed less then excited about their current topic for conversation, while Hotch and Rossi dwelled in stories once more about 'the good old days'. And her best friend? He was getting his grove on. Apparently with a red head on the dance floor right now. He bumped and grinded, moved to the beats of whatever the DJ choose to play.

It were moments like this she regretted to always turn him down when he asked for her to dance with him. He moved like a cat: elegantly, graceful, agile. Penelope wondered for the millionth time whether her best friend was aware of all the female attention he was getting, of all the female eyes that were on him that moment.

Every move of him was so perfect, so hot, so everything she needed right now. It was one of these days when her whole body was haywire. There was something with her that made her go weird once, twice a year. When she was like on some drug, and it felt like she needed a fix. Over the past few years she always had Kevin when the day came again and she was okay. But now, single, with no guy in sight and her attention focused on Derek Morgan, who looked like he was having the time of his life, she wondered whether tonight might not change a thing or two in their relationship.

_Hey over there, please forgive me  
If I'm coming on too strong, Hate to stare  
But you're winning , and they're playing my favorite song_

Over the years she had developed a crush on him, but it never went any further. She didn't want to come forward. Fearing it might push him away, but tonight she somehow couldn't clearly think. All she could think about was him and her, finally giving in to all these promises they made over the years.

She couldn't think of regrets, worries, fears when her libido spoke a louder message over what her brain was trying to argue with.

By now there were three women around Morgan, who seemed to enjoy the attention and Penelope felt jealous for a moment. She knew she had no claim on him, they never went that step, hell, she didn't even know whether he'd be interested. So far – in all these years – she never felt jealous. She saw all the pretty and gorgeous looking women walk in and out of her best friend's life, few managed to survive for longer than a night and she never felt anything close to what she was feeling now.

The next thing she knew she got up from the barstool she had been sitting on all evening and slowly made her way through the crowd towards Morgan.

_If I said my heart was beating loud. If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now would you hold it against me?_

She didn't exactly know _how_ she would proceed once she actually had reached him, but that didn't matter right now anyway. She just needed to get there, which at this stage seemed a bit harder, since the dance floor was extremely crowded with drunken people who pushed themselves into her and for a moment didn't want to let go.

And then, after what felt like forever, she finally made it. And just one look at her and it seemed like Morgan had already forgotten about the three model-like girls moving around him. There was surprise for a moment and Penelope surely couldn't blame him. After more or less six years of her turning him down, she would have been surprised as well if the tables were turned. For a moment he even seemed concerned – which didn't surprise her either. He probably thought they had caught a case and she was here to tell him.

But when she moved closer in on him, until their bodies were nearly one and started moving, he understood that this was nothing work-related or other things. She finally wanted to make good on all these rejections over the years.

_There's a spark in between us when we're dancing on the floor  
I want more, wanna see it, so I'm asking you tonight_

They moved like one, like this was how it always was supposed to be. Penelope never considered herself a very good or skillful dancer, at least not compared to Derek, but at this moment she wasn't doing too badly. Maybe it all really just depended on the partner. Not that it mattered right now. All that mattered to her was him, how he felt against her, up close and personal, pulling her further into his embrace, somewhat guiding her to the steps, the moves.

She didn't know for how long they were like this, doing these steps, these moves, grinding and bumping into each other, having the fun of a lifetime. And if she had known it would have been that much fun, she certainly would have joined him out here years ago. For a while it felt to her like it were just the two of them, but that could also have been just the alcohol. God knows, she certainly had quite a large amount of it in her before she headed over here. Maybe the alcohol also was a very logical explanation why she now all of a sudden decided on giving into her longing and chasing him down, pushing them on a whole new level. Not that anything had happened yet. But if she got her way, it would start soon.

_So come here, 'Little closer  
Wanna whisper in your ear, Make it clear  
Little question, Wanna know just how you feel_

With each step she leaned closer into him, against him, her curves melting perfectly against his toned body. She could see, feel his muscles flexing under his shirt, following the beat of the currently played song, dancing under her fingertips.

With every slow song they moved so close together, it was hard to tell where one started and the other one ended. Her head was resting against his neck and lately by now everyone around them knew that this was set and done. None of these others would have any chance.

One look at Derek Morgan and you could see he was in heaven, a place he wanted to be years ago. He didn't know what brought on the change in his friend, what made her all of a sudden to take up his offer – and he actually hadn't even asked – but he was glad for whatever it was.

She leaned closer in, until her lips nearly brushed against his earlobe. The beats were drumming through the room, making it nearly impossible to understand any sort of word being said, but somehow she managed. She managed to get her point across, her proposal for tonight and surely if she hadn't have already quite a few cocktails mixed with a few Corona's this would have been a lot harder and she quite surely would have most likely blushed six shades of red.

There was no answer on his side, just a look, a look that told her everything she needed to know. Everything she had hoped for, everything she needed to encourage her to go further with this, take them to the next step and certainly start this night.

He didn't know why he said yes, but everything he had wanted for the past six years was all of a sudden offered to him. He knew it was probably the end of their relationship and everything they had so far. If all went wrong this could be end of them altogether, but he wasn't thinking about that right now. All he really thought about was her, in his arms, his bed, giving her what he wanted to give her years ago.

_Gimme something good, Don't wanna wait I want It now (na-na-now)  
Pop It like a hood , And show me how you work It out_

The drive to his apartment seemed like it never would end. Every single traffic light was red that night and Morgan seriously considered for a moment walking. That surely would have been quicker. But he didn't. And eventually they made it to his place. The moment they got out of his car she was all over him, surprising him with her kisses, but in a very pleasant way. He hadn't really figured out the exact details of how this would go down, with was unusual, seeing he had a rather fair share in One-night-stands over the years. But Penelope was different. There was no plan and no amount of time in this world that could have prepared him for tonight. But luckily enough it seemed like she had a plan all along and he was just too happy to let her follow through.

They made it through the door, and just before they even reached the first stair to make it to his bedroom, Penelope had already gotten him out of his shirt and was very successful in making his jeans disappear as well. Morgan as a matter of fact couldn't really keep up with her eagerness, not that he minded much. Of course he planned on seeing what exactly his Baby Girl had to offer under all these colorful clothes, but for the time being, he was okay with just letting her work him into a state of undressed.

By the time they made it to his bedroom, Penelope had him down to only his boxer shorts and now Morgan could start unwrapping her. Because that was how he saw it, as unwrapping the biggest present out there. At least for him. He had dreamt of this moment for years, she had been a very frequent guest to his very vivid dreams and finally it all was about to be unveiled.

The blouse went first and presented him with very well presented lace-covered breasts he was sure would look just as significant as he always had imagined them. Next went the skirt, who unveiled a matching lacy thong to her bra and Morgan certainly would have taken his time exploring this a bit more, Penelope was already pulling him towards her, pressing a wet kiss on his lips before she turned him and pushed him on his bed. She certainly was in charge tonight and Morgan had no problem with that whatsoever. She joined him just a few moments later, straddling him and pressing his torso further into the cushions, covering his lips, neck and chest with millions of wet kisses, on which she blew softly after every kiss had been placed. This woman certainly knew how to blow his mind. For a moment he feared that all would be over long before they made it to the stage at which he'd lose his boxers. But just when he thought that her hands glided under the satin fabric of his underwear and slowly pushed it down until she had him freed of that last barrier.

Next he heard a clasp and a few seconds later he saw Penelope's bra flying through the room, presenting him with the most gorgeous breasts he'd ever seen in his entire life. He wanted to enjoy this for a moment, wanted to cherish this for a little while, but she seemed like she had no time to lose. Maybe he should take control of this after all. And if it was just for a little moment. God knew if he'd ever get that close again to these. So with one, swift move he brought her of balance so he could roll her and be on top of her all of a sudden. Penelope seemed surprised about that sudden change in positions, but didn't protest much either. But before she could change her mind about the change in positions, and quite possibly speed, his lips connected to hers, kissing her leisurely, passionately, deeply. He wanted her to have no doubts after tonight that he wanted her. In all her glory and awesomeness, beauty and geekiness. Then they moved slowly down her jaw, her neck, throat, down to her chest.

The moan he got out of her was so loud he wondered for a moment whether people three streets down hadn't heard this either. He treated her other nipple to the exact same amount of attention, before travelling a bit further down, reaching her belly button, in which he dipped his tongue for a moment.

And now he wished he had chocolate sauce and whipped cream. He would cover her from head to toe with the sweet treats and then lick her clean from head to toe, just to start all over again. But maybe there was another time to do all these things to her, because clearly tonight was not the night for slow and sweet, not if the evening so far was any indication. And just when he thought it, she decided on his time being up and he found himself underneath her again. Just another moment later and he felt her leaning over him, seeming like she rummaged in one of his bedside drawers and how she possibly could have known that he kept his condoms there was a complete mystery to him. Just as much as when exactly she had discarded her panties.

XXXXX

She collapsed against him, breathless for a second. And at this moment they loud breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the otherwise silent room. Their sweaty skins stuck together like glue to paper and Morgan needed a moment to come down and realize what they just had done.

He got up a moment later, wanting to discard the condom and also get a washcloth to give her something cool. He didn't care so much about himself right now. And then they would talk, no matter that it was by now well after 3am.

But when he came back from his en-suite bathroom he had to realize that she … had already fallen sleep, looking just as gorgeous and beautiful as always, if not even more.

There was always tomorrow. At least he hoped.


End file.
